


【普奥】离婚

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 当小朋友偷听到父母说了离婚这个词
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	【普奥】离婚

当罗德里赫推门而入的时候，房间的窗户大大地敞开，蓝色的窗帘正迎着灌入室内的轻风孤单地飘荡着，各种迹象都表明这里空无一人。罗德里赫走到窗边，这才发现他儿子，艾尔瓦琛正坐在窗外的树枝上，

“你怎么会卡在那里？”罗德里赫的呼吸顿时凝滞了。

“我没有卡在这里，我是故意的。”六岁的小朋友抱着树干，希望自己的处境不会被误解，他看起来十足的黯然神伤。“你们要离婚了，你们很快就会不要我了。”

罗德里赫愣了一下，“我不会离开你的。”

“那你就是不要爸爸了。”艾尔扁扁嘴，见罗德里赫没有否定他其他的话，感到自己的担忧得到证实，更加泫然欲泣。

“不是你想的那样，大人有大人的选择。”

“小朋友也有小朋友的选择。我要在树上变成猴子，这样我就不需要爸爸了。”

这时窗边多了一个人，“基尔伯特。”罗德里赫看了刚刚走到他身边的人一眼，用目光暗示对方。

“你们不要过来。”艾尔已经猜到了他爸要做什么，用力地摇摇头，身体也随之摇摇晃晃，像树叶一样在风中摇摆。

他们立刻停住了动作，罗德里赫显得坐立不安，看着汗珠沿着艾尔的脸颊滑落，他的心噔地提到嗓子眼，声音也不自觉绷紧了，“我们不过去，你过来喝口水吧。”

“我不过去，但是我饿了。”艾尔有点放空，他觉得这应该不算是他的让步，“爸爸，我想吃香草味的能量棒。”

罗德里赫闻言转身走进了屋。当确定他不会听到这里的对话时，基尔伯特开始取笑自己的儿子，“你不是要当猴子吗？猴子没有能量棒可吃。”

“有。爸爸，有甲虫爬到我手上。”

“小心点，你那么大只，别把它吓死了。”

“我不大只。”艾尔好像要哭出来了。

“现在哭什么。”基尔伯特给儿子支招，“你妈又不在。”话音刚落他就听到脚步声响起，语锋一转立刻正色道，“你快点下来。”

“可是我下来你们就要离婚了啊。”

“你知道离婚是什么吗？刚学会这个词没几天吧，还说得有模有样。”基尔伯特问。

“离婚...就是我每个星期都会有新的后妈。”

“你怎么知道？”基尔伯特有点惊讶。“童话里也不会有这么多后妈啊，童话里也就一两个差不多了。”

“童话都是骗人的。”

“谁跟你说的？”正好听到这句话的罗德里赫不满地问，他才六岁的儿子怎么会有这样的想法。

“你再不下来，我们可能就当作你是小飞侠飞走了。”基尔伯特的口吻里带着一点惋惜和无奈。

“怎，怎么会嘛，那你们就没有儿子了。”艾尔给自己壮胆。

“所以你要下来啊，你不想和哥哥弟弟一起玩了吗？”

“你们要离婚了，不会有弟弟了！”艾尔瞪大了眼睛，并没有上当，不过又暗含希望地说。

“你对婚姻可能有一点点理解偏差。”基尔伯特说。

“天要黑了，你在树上怎么过夜？”罗德里赫说。

艾尔沉思了一小会儿，“我会顺着这棵树爬到邻居的玛丽阿姨家，再顺着她家的橡子树爬到隔壁的吉翁叔叔家，再爬到隔壁的凯文叔叔家，再爬到隔壁的索菲亚阿姨家，再爬到...”

“你想去哪里？”罗德里赫担心会打断他的思绪，放轻了声音问道。

“那不重要，重要的是我要待在树上。”

罗德里赫看向基尔伯特，“你是不是把他的睡前故事换成了哲学书？”

“我没有。”基尔伯特斩钉截铁地说，“你不准再找离婚的借口了。”

从爸爸嘴里听到了离婚这个词实在是太刺激人了。

“你们是不是不爱我了？”艾尔感到在地上的时候他没有力量对抗大人的决定，但是现在他到树上了，他从由年龄和力量支配的世界中升华了，“我每天都好爱你们，醒来的时候也爱，睡觉的时候也爱，你们却不爱我了，为什么这种事也可以发生呢？”

他难过地感到这个世界实在太残酷了。

基尔伯特听得有点太阳穴跳动，想不通艾尔这张口闭口一句话能说五个爱字的毛病是从哪学来的，他正想问问罗德里赫，却发现罗德里赫在这句话里沉默着，眼睛不知不觉已经红了。

“立刻给我下来，你把他弄哭了！”基尔伯特厉声喝斥他儿子。

这下艾尔也哇地哭了，他必须要下去了，他没有什么筹码了，感觉爸爸肯定要离婚了，他往窗户的方向爬过来，没忍住抹了一把眼泪，差点手滑，基尔伯特伸出手猛地将他捞了进来。

艾尔的脸上分不清是眼泪还是汗水，黏黏湿湿的，沾着树上的灰，看起来真像只猴子一样，罗德里赫把他搂在怀里，端水给他，他也不肯喝，只是自己抹眼泪，感觉好无助，现在自己只剩下不喝水的权利了。

“我们不会离婚的。”基尔伯特说。

“你是骗人的对吗？”艾尔声音里带着哭腔。

“怎么会，这件事我说了算。”基尔伯特向他保证。

“真的。”罗德里赫帮他擦去脸上的灰，“我们当然很爱你。”

“那你爱爸爸呢？”艾尔充满期待地问。

“艾尔瓦琛，你见好就收。”基尔伯特的话语从他头上砸落，但是以他树立的榜样来看，他对儿子的告诫不会起到理想的效果。

基尔伯特承认世界有时就是不公平，比如有的人一出生就能得到罗德里赫的爱，还敢问罗德里赫这种问题。罗德里赫即使对任何人都可能不坦率，可那不包括他儿子。“对不起，你有时候看到我们吵架...我可能会生气，但最后总是爱你爸爸的，不然你也不会成为我们的儿子。”

“...那我就相信你们一次。”艾尔搂着罗德里赫的脖子，总算稍微放下心来。“但是树上真的很好玩。”


End file.
